


Swing Set

by imagic (Magicnation)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/imagic
Summary: The Sole Survivor takes a moment to relax, and ends up teaching Piper something new.





	Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> This happened accidentally. But it happened, so I figured it deserved to happen to the internet.  
> ...  
> You're welcome.  
> (I'm sorry)

Alyna Summers sat on the newly-repaired swing set, swinging her feet lazily and watching the river run by. It was lower than it used to be, she thought. Taking her cap off her head, she closed her eyes and felt the warm sun on her face, the wind blowing through her short dark hair.

Hammering and chatter filled the air behind her. The Minutemen and settlers of Sanctuary, hard at work patching holes and fixing leaks. There was always more to be done, but it was good to be busy. Idle sorts were destructive sorts.

That said, she mused with a smile, a little down time was good for a body.

“Something on your mind, Blue?” Piper sat down on the adjacent swing.

Alyna smiled at her. “Not really. Just enjoying the day.”

“Sounds nice.” She kicked her feet experimentally and glanced over at Alyna. “So… how do you do that?”

“Swing?”

“Yeah.”

For a moment, Alyna wondered what kind of childhood that was, learning how to fend off raiders and avoid high-radiation zones instead of learning how to play in the park. But she smiled at Piper and showed her how it was done.

“You have to use your feet in rhythm,” she explained. “Swing ‘em forward to go forwards, and backward to go backwards.”

“Like this?” Piper flung her legs in the general manner described. Alyna giggled. 

“No, too fast! Look, you’re just bouncing in your seat. Watch.” She lifted her feet off the ground and worked into a gentle back-and-forth through the air. “See? You want to push your legs forward once you’re all the way back, and tuck them under when you get all the way forward.”

“Okay,” replied the other woman, without any certainty. Giving it another shot, Piper did her best to emulate her partner’s movements. After a few attempts, she appeared to be in control of her own momentum.

“Oh! Am I doing it?’

“Look at my favorite reporter go!” Alyna beamed at her. For a while they swung there together, facing the river, drawing stares and chuckles from the other settlers. The scents of hubflower, tilled earth, and roasting brahmin floated on the breeze.

The woman out of time looked over at her companion, noting her rhythm. “Hey! Get out of my bathtub!”

“Huh? Your bathtub?” Piper tilted her cap up to better look at Alyna, confusion written on her face.

“It’s a saying,” Alyna clarified, looking over the water and back to Piper. “It means you’re swinging in time with me. Copycat.”

“Oh. Well,” the reporter said, shooting Alyna a cheeky look, “I’d like to remain in your bathtub a while, if I may.”

Alyna laughed. “I’ll allow it. Just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because why wouldn't you fix up the playground. 
> 
> This is very short. That's probably for the best. Also, very likely the result of writing the first draft on a single sheet of paper.


End file.
